fanmade_works_v2fandomcom-20200214-history
Medusa Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Brutus and Nero. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the four duos from kissing. Kristoff, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy reached for Anna, Aqua, Gogo, and Tommy's and held them close. Trembling, the girls leaned their heads on the boys' shoulders and shivered. From her lair, Medusa saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she smiled, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair and said, "Too close. Oh, the children are better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The woman then swam over to her cupboard, pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he and his sisters will be kissing her and her brothers by sunset for sure." said Medusa, as she swam over to her cauldron, "Well, it's time Medusa took matters into her own tentacles!" With that, she threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Anna's voice, "Ranger Audubon's daughter and sons will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Medusa started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a young woman, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Kristoff, who was wearing a dull green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. As for Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi, they were already at home in bed. Kristoff was still oblivious to the fact that Anna was the one who saved him. There was no response, and Kristoff started feeling despair again. Doc, concerned for his prince, approached him and said, "Kristoff, if I may say, far better than any dream girl and her brothers, are those of flesh and blood, ones warm and caring, and right before your eyes, along with our sisters' eyes." Kristoff smiled at Doc as he walked away, before looking up at Anna's room. He saw Anna combing her hair again with the fork and going to bed with her brothers, and thought about the day he and his sisters just had with them. Like Doc said, she, as well as Hans, Hiro, and Tommy, were warm and caring people, ones that were wonderful people for Kristoff, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi to be friends with. But Kristoff couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Doc was right about being with Anna, the girl without a voice, Kristoff sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Kristoff rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette belonged to a young woman with a tall, slim figure, lightly tanned skin, long honey-blonde hair, and green eyes, wearing pink lipstick, dark red glasses, a light yellow tunic-like sweater with a white Peter Pan collar, a matching headband, a yellow coat with fuchsia buttons, white leggings, light range socks with matching frills on them, and light yellow Mary Jane-styled platform shoes. Her name was Honey Lemon. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less than listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Kristoff's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Kristoff stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Fidget flew towards the palace, calling out, "Anna! Hans!" He ran into his friends' guest bedroom, landing on Anna and Hans' bed. "Hiro! Tommy, wake up! Wake up!" The auburn-haired girl (still dressed in her purple pajamas) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the peg-legged bat in confusion. "I just heard the news." He shook Anna's hand excitedly and said, "Congratulations, guys, we did it!" Eddie, who was half-asleep and still dressed in his red pajamas, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the peg-legged bat. "What is this idiot babbling about?" "What does he mean?" asked Hans. Roger gave Eddie an amused look and said, "Right, as if you five didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Anna and Eddie were confused. "Huh?" asked Tommy. "What?" added Hiro. The peg-legged bat received five blank looks and rubbed Eddie's head, saying, "You know, he's getting married! You silly nut collector!" Then he patted Anna's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And he flew out of the room. Anna, puzzled by what Fidget said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Kristoff was going to marry would most likely be her. "Did you guys hear that?" Hans asked his younger sister and brothers, "Kristoff's getting married!" "Oh, I can't wait!" Hiro said, excitedly getting out of bed. "Me neither!" added Tommy. Only Anna said nothing. She and Hans leapt to their feet as Anna picked up Eddie, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, attempting to untangle her hair with nothing but her small, but slim, dainty fingers and dashed out of the room. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Eddie left the room and rushed to catch up with Anna. As for Anna, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Kristoff, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Doc in the throne room talking with Kristoff currently wearing a dark blue ball coat, red shoes, white stockings, gold cuffs, and a matching crown who was standing with Honey Lemon. Meanwhile, Aqua, Gogo, and Kimi were standing behind Kristoff, all wearing cream-colored frilly, calf-length pantalettes, matching camisoles with small, clear, plastic buttons and ribbons attached to the chests, white stockings, and black platform shoes. "Well, uh...err, Kristoff," Ansem said, apparently looking worried, "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist." "And she is lovely!" Kimi sighed dreamily. Anna and her brothers dared to peek into the room, studying the woman as Sven appeared at her side. "What is it?" asked Hiro. "What is Kristoff going to do?" asked Tommy. "I don't know." said Hans, "Just listen." "Congratulations, my dear." said Doc, as he shook Anna's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We knew she would be the right woman." said Aqua. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Kristoff informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Anna and her brothers were shocked at what Kristoff and his sisters said. Kristoff was turning Anna down for a girl he just met. Eddie was also horrified. Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Eddie looked at Anna, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, yes, of course, Kristoff," Doc said, "But, er, but these things do take time, you know...." "And besides, patience is a virtue." Gogo agreed. "This afternoon, Doc." Kristoff ordered, "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Kristoff." Doc replied, "As you wish." Horrified that Kristoff was dumping her, Anna broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Hans, Hiro, Tommy, and Eddie rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Honey Lemon watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs